


Почему самый известный советский снайпер - это Василий Зайцев?

by steinvor



Category: Vassili Zaitsev - Notes of a Russian Sniper: Vassili Zaitsev and the Battle of Stalingrad
Genre: Gen, Memoirs, Snipers, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Почему Зайцев самый известный?Какой он был на самом деле





	Почему самый известный советский снайпер - это Василий Зайцев?

Знаменитый снайпер Василий Зайцев.

Как ни странно, в настоящее время о самом знаменитом советском снайпере и сейчас, в вес «глобальной информатизации», интернета и прочих достижений цивилизации гуляют самые разнообразные мифы, несмотря на наличие доступных материалов.  
В частности, несмотря на книгу самого Зайцева «За Волгой для нас земли не было», текст которой доступен в сети.  
Например, часто публикуется фотография матроса-снайпера, который безусловно является снайпером, и конечно, очень эффектно выглядит в лихо сдвинутой бескозырке, прикрытой белым капюшоном маскхалата, однако на ленточке можно отчетливо прочесть, что матрос является представителем Балтийского флота, тогда как Зайцев проходил службу на Тихоокеанском флоте.  
Но начнем с самого начала.  
Наш герой родился в буквальном смысле «в лесу, на Урале».  
Точнее, в бане лесника, в страстную неделю. На второй день рождения мальчика мать заметила у новорожденного 2 зуба и решила, что это плохая примета: у таежных охотников считалось, что людей, отмеченных таким знаком, растерзают хищные звери.  
Дед Василия был таежным охотником, а отец Григорий воевал в Брусиловской армии в «империалистическую».  
Вопреки фантазийному изображению будущего снайпера в виде стройного изящного красавца, каким мы его знаем по фильму «Враг у ворот» в исполнении Джуда Лоу, либо даже по собирательному образу «снайпера Ивана», сыгранного Федором Бондарчуком в фильме Озерова «Сталинград», реальный Василий Зайцев с детства рос не столько ввысь, сколько «вширь».  
Его рост во время службы на флоте составлял 1м 65см.  
Скорее уж в прототипы героев подошел бы другой знаменитый советский снайпер – Владимир Пчелинцев.  
Вот он был высок, худощав, с узким длинным лицом. По психотипу как раз подходил под образ классического «снайпера-одиночки».  
Между тем, что отличает Василия от других выдающихся снайперов, так это явная вовлеченность в общественную жизнь коллектива, жажда активной деятельности, инициативность , стремление организовать вокруг себя группу единомышленников.  
Если Пчелинцев почти не упоминает своих напарников, то Зайцев в своих воспоминаниях больше пишет именно о своих друзьях, причем не только о снайперах, но и пулеметчиках, снайперах-бронебойщиках, даже о подносчиках снарядов и подвозчике продовольствия, таких как уралец Тюрин, по прозвищу Подрядчиков, и башкир Хабибулин .  
Многие имена и фамилии просто упоминаются как товарищи по флоту, погибшие в составе других частей. Описывает и встречу моряка Афонина с матерью, или встречу двух братьев-моряков Саши и Ивана Лебедевых, которые служили на разных флотах , Северном и Тихоокеанском. Они оба попросились под Сталинград и встретились на переправе перед высадкой.  
Кстати, даже на крупных специализированных сайтах, посвященных Сталинградской битве, встречаются такие неточности, как какого числа какие части высадились.  
Например, пишут, что моряки-тихоокеанцы вступили в бой 17-го сентября, а не 23-го.  
Где-то в 15-17 числах как раз была переправлена группа североморцев. Возможно, поэтому смешались названия флотов, и Зайцев стал «Балтийцем».  
Однако тихоокеанские моряки уже в эшелоне переоделись в пехотное обмундирование, тогда как балтийцы как раз были в матросских клешах и бушлатах.  
Но вернемся к снайперу Зайцеву, в чем он видит основное предназначение снайперов?  
Если сравнивать мемуары того же Зайцева и третьего по результативности снайпера Вермахта, Бруно Сюткуса, то нашего героя отличает также и принципиально иная позиция к постановке снайперских задач.  
Немецкий снайпер литовского происхождения уделяет внимание, как и Пчелинцев практическим аспектам снайперской стрельбы, выбору позиции, цели, маскировке, технике спуска и проч.  
Зайцев не мыслит себя без существенной поддержки пулеметчиков и других пехотных частей, и одновременно, ставит целью обеспечивать им поддержку.  
Чтобы завоевать доверие рядовых солдат, снайпер должен научить их как избегать опасности попасть в прицел вражеского снайпера. А для этого надо расспросить обо всем, что происходит на передовой. Где наблюдается оживление, где чаще всего попадают под обстрел.  
Если Сюткус сухо перечисляет свои «победы»: выбрал позицию, увидел цель, застрелил, подал заявку, получил подтверждение такого-то офицера, то снайпер Зайцев учит всех окружающих выживанию под снайперским огнем.  
Однажды он сначала сводил кандидата в снайперы посмотреть на результаты успешной охоты вражеских снайперов, в качестве мотивации, затем терпеливо объяснял те или иные тонкости снайперского ремесла.  
Посмотри туда, задумайся, почему здесь стало так «тихо» после того, как ты застрелил вражеского офицера/пулеметчика? Как ты его застрелил? С первого выстрела в лоб?  
Значит, немцы поняли, что на позициях появился снайпер…  
В первый день прибытия на позицию не стреляй, сначала выясни все подходы к позиции, кто твой противник (пулеметчики, пехотинцы, минометчики и т.д.), какое у них «расписание» обеда, выхода на дежурство, смены часовых. Где проходят ходы сообщения, нет ли скрытых постов.  
Кроме того, когда «работаешь» по снайперу, старайся не подвергать опасности жизни других солдат.  
Для этого Василий Зайцев специально оставлял в простреливаемых местах заготовленные таблички: «Осторожно! Этот участок пристрелян вражеским снайпером!»  
Также, Зайцев старался не подвергать опасности и «учетчиков», проверяющих «результаты» выстрелов и подтверждающих пораженные цели.  
Зайцев предпочитал «недосчитать» количество «целей», если не был уверен в том, что снайпер стопроцентно убит, а не свалился просто так, чтобы «выйти из поля зрения».  
Между тем, Зайцев в отличие от того Пчелинцева, Людмилы Павличенко и Бруно Сюткуса (равно как и прочие немецкие асы снайпинга вроде Матиаса Хетценауэра и Фридриха Пейна) не учился на снайперских курсах. Ни краткосрочных, ни специальных командирских курсов «Выстрел», даже не занимался в стрелковом кружке, как Сюткус или Павличенко.  
Он даже не считался тогда снайпером, был всего лишь связным при пулеметной роте.  
Как и второй по результативности немецкий снайпер Йозеф (Зепп) Аллербергер, тоже начинавший войну в качестве пулеметчика, Зайцев сознательно, уже на поле боя, решил «стать снайпером».  
Зепп пришел к выводу, что пулеметчика точно пристрелят, а снайпер сам будет отвечать за свою жизнь, и шансы у него повыше, чем у простого пехотинца.  
Флотский же старшина Василий Зайцев просто однажды увидел пример необходимости работы снайпера. Однажды их пулеметный расчет прижали немецкие минометы, не давали «поднять голову», не говоря уже о том, чтобы перемещаться по траншеям или вести огонь, а снайпер Абзалов «решил эту проблему».  
В становлении бывшего писаря Зайцева, как снайпера ему помогали навыки таежного охотника, приобретенные под руководством деда.  
Можно отметить немного забавный факт, дело в том, что снайпер Сюткус, открывший свой счет 8 мая 1944 года, объяснял успехи советских снайперов тем, что они были «сибирскими охотниками».  
Кстати, имена обоих, и Зайцева, и Сюткуса, да и других тоже, публиковались в местных фронтовых газетах, поэтому противники с той и этой стороны, знали фамилии самых «опасных» и именитых снайперов, своих противников.  
Особенно наделала «шуму» история когда Зайцев применил осколок зеркала, чтобы ослепить врага.  
Так что версия о целенаправленной охоте некоего «майора Кенига» или любых других немецких асов именно на Зайцева выглядит весьма обоснованно. Листовки и газеты попадали «другой стороне», так что врага знали» в лицо».  
А по поводу неизвестной школы снайперов в Цоссене, под Берлином и загадочного Хайнца Торвальда.  
Кто-то же, где-то готовил и выпускал тех снайперов, против которых в июне-июле 1941 сражались Пчелинцев и Павличенко?  
Надо заметить, что Зайцев, как и многие другие его товарищи-тихоокеанцы поехал «в Сталинград» добровольцем, а не под прицелом политруков из НКВД.  
С самого начала войны, он написал 5 или более рапортов об отправке на фронт, но в итоге их послали в составе группы моряков-тихоокеанцев только в 1942 году.  
Надо сказать, что красноармеец Зайцев вообще был весьма деятельным и активным человеком. То и дело норовил проявить инициативу и что-то организовать.  
То он пытается скоординировать всех связных под своим началом, то организует школу снайперов. То самовольно отправляется на самый опасный участок (Мамаев курган), вместо того, чтобы отправиться «в тыл» до выяснения обстоятельств потери немецкого «языка».  
В последнем случае дело было так.  
Командующий 62- армией Чуйков прибыв в батальон Котова рассказал (или устроил разнос) про незавидное положение дел и про недавний прорыв немцев к заводу «Красный октябрь».  
Так что снайперы решили оказать помощь своим соседям без согласования с неким капитаном Питерским. В вылазке по Банному логу к «Красному октябрю» они встретили командира артиллеристов Логвиненко и получили указание уничтожить немецких артиллерийских корректировщиков. По пути «домой» они взяли языка.  
Вместе с ним они попали под обстрел и пленный был убит.  
В расположении части капитан Питерский не найдя снайперов, устроил всем разнос и отстранил Зайцева от командования снайперской группой.  
Питерский решил, что немца убили члены команды Зайцева.  
Зайцев так и сказал, отвечая на вопрос, что случилось с пленным, «убили…»(по пути домой под обстрелом), а командир решил, что они специально его застрелили.  
Хоть он и был грамотным флотским писарем, но до тонкостей речевого этикета ему было далеко.  
Снайпер Василий Зайцев не только учил рядовых бойцов как избегать попадания в прицел снайпера (однажды они несколько дней группой в 13 человек оборонялись на высоте в полном окружении, тогда как сменившая их рота в первую же ночь понесла большие потери), но и видел предназначение снайпера не «увеличивать индивидуальный счет», как некоторые бойцы, или тот же Бруно Сюткус, а помогать избегать потерь бойцам своей армии.  
То есть уничтожать не «удобные» цели, а те, которые в данный момент активно противодействуют нашему наступлению, атаке. Пусть это будет не снайперский огонь в зачетную книжку, а простая поддержка огнем.  
При необходимости, Зайцев не гнушался поработать и пулеметчиком, и автоматчиком, и в рукопашную несколько раз ходил.  
Зайцев не засчитывал в снайперскую книжку мишени, пораженные во время массового штурма, в бою, из автомата, тогда как в списке Сюткуса есть несколько убитых солдат, пораженных с расстояния 10 метров. Бруно Сюткус ходил в составе группы в разведку, «за языком» и при задержании машины один из красноармейцев нацелился из винтовки на его сослуживца. Подобных случаев выстрела «почти в упор» было несколько.  
Раза 4 или больше Сюткус убирал часовых. Со вполне рядового расстояния – и 20, и 50 и 300 метров.  
Маттиас Хетценауэр в своем интервью, наоборот, подчеркивал, что он «выбирал значимые цели». Офицеров, политруков, пулеметчиков и т.д.  
Также Василию Зайцеву жалко было убивать санитаров, выносивших раненных немцев с поля боя.  
Сюткус тот наоборот, специально стрелял так, чтобы ранить в живот, например, таким образом в районе Слободки-Лесной он застрелил минимум 6 русских, пытавшихся эвакуировать раненных.  
Даже возмущался по поводу одного раненного в 120 метрах от своей позиции и в 150 м от немцев, который жил еще сутки, а русские его почему-то не полезли вытаскивать!  
Кстати, Бруно раз 6 или 7 выбирал позицию на дереве и стрелял оттуда.  
Так что снайперы- «кукушки» на деревьях все-таки были, хотя и не финские.  
В другой раз снайперская группа Зайцева, посовещавшись решила не убивать одинокого немецкого солдата из-за его слишком хилого вида.  
Правда, один раз он вместе с другими снайперами пробрался на немецкую территорию, в немецкий блиндаж, где они перестреляли спящих немцев. Однако Зайцеву было неуютно и даже стыдно за такое «не снайперское поведение».  
Надо было поступать проще и тактически вернее – забросать блиндаж гранатами, как поступали разведчики.  
А политрук Данилов в той знаменитой охоте на суперснайпера был. Только этот политрук пришел посмотреть на позиции и первым заметил снайпера, приподнял на секунду руку, чтобы указать направление, и тут же получил пулю. Хорошо, что был только ранен.  
А до этого в полку был только один случай разжалования некоего адъютанта /начальника штаба второго батальона, лейтенанта Федосова, и исключение его из комсомольцев за пьянку. Тогда был другой политрук, Степан Кряхов, который объяснил ситуацию так:  
«Я политработник, отвечаю за все, в том числе и за моральное состояние людей, за их проступки. Эти люди не потерянные для нас, я хочу помочь им искупить свои ошибки».  
Поэтому политрук не отправил Федосова под трибунал, а сам вызвался отправиться с ним на самый опасный участок.  
Сюткус тоже приводит описание расстрела молодого немца, попытавшегося сбежать из окопов. Правда, перед этим он оговорился, что это практика советских политруков гнать под угрозой расстрела не желающих сражаться солдат.  
Ну, надо же было как-то оправдаться.  
Далее очень интересный момент, почему самый знаменитый снайпер Великой Отечественной войны именно Василий Зайцев? (Как минимум, самый известный снайпер Сталинградской битвы).  
С одной стороны, он очень эмоционально и ярко агитировал вступать в ряды советских снайперов, с другой стороны, разработал так называемую тактику «групповых охот» шестерками…  
Однако на его счету «всего лишь» 225-242 подтвержденных целей.  
Необходимо учитывать время, за которое производился официальный подсчет.  
Если Пчелинцев и Пввличенко провоевали каждый где-то по году-полтора, (в 1942 по март 1943 они ездили с делегацией студентов в США), также обучались на курсах «Вымпел», работали инструкторами, и тем более, оба пошли воевать в 1941 году, практически сразу же стали снайперами.  
Сюткус воевал тоже с самого начала снайпером с начала мая 1944 по январь 1945, т.е. около 10 месяцев.  
Тогда как Зайцев попал на войну пехотинцем. Его полк в составе 284 стрелковой дивизии высадился на правом берегу Сталинграда в ночь с 22 на 23 сентября.  
Зайцев в первый же день поучаствовал в рукопашной, затем несколько раз ходил на опасные задания (уничтожить пулеметный расчет, пушку), получил несколько легких ранений, а затем чуть не погиб в блиндаже, который засыпало землей после артобстрела.  
Ему пришлось в одиночку выкапываться из-под завала и ковырять бревна «наката», так как из находившихся в блиндаже отдыхающих солдат больше никто не выжил.  
Сначала Зайцев застрелил около 32 вражеских солдат из обычной винтовки, а где-то с 21 октября был «зачислен» снайпером и получил снайперскую винтовку с оптическим прицелом. Во время битвы за Сталинград он довел личный счет до 225 человек. Он воспитал минимум 5-8 солдат-снайперов, причем, обучался премудростям тут же, сам, иногда выспрашивая других «официальных» снайперов, иногда читая методические пособия и боевые листки.  
Владимир Пчелинцев к этому времени уже начал обмен опытом между снайперами разных фронтов через газету.  
Зайцев за время пребывания в Сталинграде провел 11 снайперских дуэлей, в том числе и с неким «майором» с «просветленной» 10-кратной оптикой.  
И все в пределах 2,5-3 месяцев!  
Потому что в начале января следующего, 1943 года снайпер Зайцев во время атаки получил тяжелое ранение и временно потерял зрение.  
После лечения в медицинском центре Федорова, в Москве, зрение вернулось, но Зайцев, как и многие другие снайперы-Герои Советского Союза, сначала продолжил работать в снайперской школе инструктором.  
И далее, до окончания Второй мировой войны Зайцев уже командовал минометным взводом, так как его зрение не восстановилось в полной мере.  
Его боевой счет увеличился до 242 чел.  
Впрочем, за успешной статистикой Василий Зайцев никогда не гнался.

**Author's Note:**

> Зайцев В.Г. За Волгой земли для нас не было. Записки снайпера  
> Бруно Сюткус. Железный крест для снайпера. Убийца со снайперской винтовкой  
> Пчелинцев В. "Особая миссия, "Из боевого опыта снайпера", статьи


End file.
